Pokemon A new Journey Volume:5 Misty's Backstory
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Ash asks Misty about her Togetic while travelling to Rusty City, Misty tells her story
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

A new

Journey

Volume 5 Misty's Backstory

Chapter 1

Travel to Rusty City, Misty's Togetic

Misty's Backstory

Ash and his friends are in The Sound Fast Train and right now moving towards the next City called Rusty City, where Ash's next Gym Battle is held

"If your wondering, we will be traveling slow due to a small amount of damage located somewhere further in the tracks, we will be at Rusty City in two to three hours." Explained the Conductor

"What's the damage at the tracks?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"We don't know, but we will see." Answered the Conductor

The conductor left, Ash and his friends were the only ones in the cart

"So Misty." Said Ash

"Yes." Said Misty

"Since when did you get a Togetic?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"It's a long story, It all Started a few weeks ago before we were coming in the Diamond Region." Answered and Explained Misty while starting her Story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Misty's backstory, Misty's Travel

Misty and Team Rocket

A Flash back happens

"I was taking care of the Gym until I received a Phone call." Said Misty while telling her story

"Brrrrrrrrb Brrrrrrb, Brrb Brrrb, Brrb Brrrb!" Loudly gone the Phone while receiving a call

"Yes who is it?" Questioned Misty while picking up the Phone

"Its us." Answered Daisy one of Misty's Three sisters

"Oh, hi Daisy, what's wrong?" Questioned Misty

"Nothing, we just wanted to tell you that we are going to take over the Gym for a while." Answered and Explained Daisy

"YOU ARE!" Shouted Misty as she was shocked and Excited

"Yes, so you can hang out with your boyfriend, Bash." Said Daisy

"HE's NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND HIS NAME IS ASH!" Shouted Misty Angrily

"Okay, but we are taking over because we think that its time for you to take a break." Explained Daisy

"Really." Said Misty in Shock

"Yeah really, and we decided to be Gym Leaders again because we missed being Gym Leaders." Explained Daisy

"Alright, I'll see you home soon." Said Misty as she was putting the phone down

"Azurill, Isn't this is great?!" Shouted and Questioned Misty as she was Excited

"Azurill!" Shouted Azurill in Excitement while jumping up and down

"If only Ash and Brock were here, we would've have a great time in the Hoenn region, with their new friends May and Max, in fact we would've followed him with Dawn, Iris and Cilan back when we had our small reunion *sigh*." Said Misty as she was sighing, "But this time will be different, I'm sure we'll meet Ash again, I still have my dream on becoming the world's greatest Pokemon Water Trainer, so lets go and start our Journey together!" Shouted Misty in Excitement

"Azurill!" Shouted Azurill in Excitement while Jumping up and down

"I think I should change for our Journey, I'll change to my old clothes, the ones where I use to Travel with Ash with." Said Misty

"Azurill!" Shouted Azurill in Excitement

After a few minutes of changing and getting ready Misty was outside face to face with her three sister

"Hope you have a pleasure Journey." Complimented Daisy

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I hope you'll have a nice time in the Gym?" Questioned Misty

"Don't worry, we will be alright, we just hope that you are going to be okay." Said Daisy

"Hope that you will meet Ash." Said Lilly

"I hope so too." Said Misty

Misty was walking to the forest where to start her journey

"Don't forget to call us okay!" Shouted Daisy while waving her hand at Misty

"I won't okay!" Shouted Misty while walking towards the woods and waving her hand at her sisters

Misty was in the forest where she is heading to the nearest City, everything was going well until there was a smoke bomb thrown

"AHHHHH!" Shouted Misty as the smoke bomb went off, "What was that!" Shouted Misty

"Huuu." Exclaimed Misty as there were two figures coming from a small a helicopter that just got to Misty's location

The doors opened and two figures came out

"Prepare for trouble, we know what's good for you!" Shouted a Figure with blond hair

"And make it double, because we're here to get you!" Shouted a Figure with green hair

"To extend our reaches from the stars above!" Shouted the Figure with blond hair

"To infest the world with dangers above!" Shouted the Figure with green hair

"Cassidy!" Shouted the Figure with blond hair

"Butch!" Shouted the figure with green hair

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light!" Shouted the two Figures at the same time

"Cassidy and Brick!" Shouted Misty as she was shocked

"It's Butch not Brick, even a twerp like you can't get that wrong!" Shouted Butch Angrily


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Misty in a sticky situation, Team Rocket kidnaps Misty

Togetic's rescue

"What a dumb twerp she is." Said Cassidy

"I may be a twerp but I am not evil like you guys are, what are you doing here anyway?!" Questioned and Demanded Misty

"We're here to take those Pokemon from that Gym of yours." Answered Butch with a smile

"And nothing is gonna stop us." Said Cassidy

"Oh yeah, I don't think so!" Shouted Misty, "Azurill, I choose you!" Shouted Misty while throwing her Pokeball

"Azurill!" Shouted Azurill after he came out of his Pokeball

"Azurill, use Water Gun!" Shouted Misty

"Aaaaazzzuuurrriiillllllllllll!" Shouted Azurill while using his Water Gun

"Quick Butch, use our Sticky Gun!" Shouted Cassidy

"Okay, Sticky Gun Go!" Shouted Butch with a smile while using the Sticky Gun

Azurill's Attacks were stopped by the Sticky Gun, The Sticky Gun shot huge blobs of Pink Glue at Azurill and Misty, Azurill was wrapped in Sticky Glue while Misty was stuck on the floor with the Glue, her hands and her feet were stuck and she could not move

"Ahhhh!" Shouted Misty as she fell on the floor with the Glue stuck her hands and feet to the ground

"Azurill!" Shouted Azurill as the Sticky Gun wrapped him up to the floor

"Looks like our friends are now in a sticky situation." Said Cassidy with a Smile

"You got that right Cassidy." Said Butch with a smile while putting the bazooka away

"EEEEHHHHHHH UUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!" Struggled Misty trying to get out of the Glue

"Azu Azu Azu Azu!" Struggled Azurill trying to get out of the Glue

"In order to make things easy we are going to take you with us." Said Butch with a Smile

"We need some one to trade to get the Gym's Pokemon." Said Cassidy with a Smile

"I'll spray that girl with water, and then we'll tie her up." Said Butch with a smile

Misty was out of the Glue and tied up, her hands were on her back back tied with Butch holding her hands

"You guys better let me go or else." Demanded Misty, "and where is my Azurill?" Questioned and Demanded Misty

"Number one, we are not letting you get away." Said Cassidy

"And number two, your Azurill is in the helicopter, so don't try any unnecessary moves or he'll get hurt." Said Butch while holding Misty's hands walking towards the Gym with a Smile

There was a figure popping up from behind the trees, It was a Togetic

"Who's that Pokemon?" Questioned Cassidy

"It's Togetic." Answered Butch

"TOGETIC!" Shouted Misty in shock

"Looks like we got another pokemon that will be in our hands soon." Said Cassidy with a smile

Togetic used Fairy Wind on the dirt which the Dirt flew into Butch and Cassidy's Eyes

"Ahhh!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy as the Dirt landed on their eyes

"Huuuuhhhhhhhh." Said Misty while stepping on Butch's foot

"Ow my foot!" Shouted Butch while jumping up and down while holding his foot

Misty was free and she ran deeper into the forest, Togetic stopped his attack and flew towards Misty, Togetic used his wing to cut Misty's ropes

"Wow thanks Togetic." Thanked Misty while petting on Togetic's head

"Togetic." Said Togetic in happiness

"You know, you remind me of Togepi back at mirage kingdom, he was a really nice pokemon, but you can't be him, Togepi is back at Togepi Paradise." Said Misty, "Thanks for the help though, but I have to go back to save my Azurill before Team Rocket hurts him." Said Misty

"Togetic." Said Togetic happily

"Huuuu, you mean…. You want to come with me?" Questioned Misty

"Togetic." Answered Togetic happily

"Alright then, Let's go and save Azurill." Said Misty


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Butch and Cassidy's Interruption, Misty and Togetic vs Butch and Cassidy

Togetic and Misty

Flash back ends and IT's back on the train with Misty and everyone

"That's a good story Misty, what happens next?" Complimented and Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Complimented and Questioned Pikachu

"Well what happened next was." Said Misty until she was Interrupted by a smoke bomb going off

There was smoke everywhere and everyone was coughing , two figures popped up from the Carts door

"Who *cough* is that?" Questioned Ash while Coughing

"Pi, Pi, Pika?" Questioned Pikachu while coughing

"Prepare for trouble, we know what's good for you!" Shouted a Figure with blond hair

"And make it double, because we're here to get you!" Shouted a Figure with green hair

"To extend our reaches from the stars above!" Shouted the Figure with blond hair

"To infest the world with dangers above!" Shouted the Figure with green hair

"Cassidy!" Shouted the Figure with blond hair

"Butch!" Shouted the figure with green hair

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu coming from behind Team Rocket

"It's Cassidy!" Shouted Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"And Bructh!" Shouted Cilan

"The names Butch not Brutch, can't you get any name right!" Shouted Butch Angrily

"Togetic, I choose you!" Shouted Misty while throwing her Pokeball

"Togetic!" Shouted Togetic while coming out of It's Pokeball

"Togetic use Fairy wind times ten!" Shouted Misty

"Fairy Wind Times Ten!" Shouted Ash as he was Shocked

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu as he was Shocked

"Togetic!" Shouted Togetic while using a very powerful Fairy Wind

The Fairy Wind pushed Butch, Cassidy and Raichu away towards the glass window on the roof, the window was smashed and Butch, Cassidy and Raichu went flying into the Sky

"Team Rocket Blasting Off Aaaaggaaaiiinnnnn!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy while blasting through the Sky

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu while blasting off with Team Rocket

Team Rocket were hard to see with a TINK Sound


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Misty and Togetic vs Butch and Cassidy, Misty's test

Togetic's Strength

"Now we got those guys away, let's continue the story." Said Misty, "Now as I was saying, me and Togetic were going to save Azurill." Said Misty continuing her story

A Flashback happens, Misty and Togetic were rushing to the helicopter where Azurill was kept in

"I hope Azurill is okay?" Questioned Misty while running to the helicopter

Misty and Togetic made it to the helicopter, Misty was opening the cage that Azurill was kept in

"Azurill, are you okay?" Questioned Misty as she was worried and opening Azurill's cage

"Azurill!" Answered Azurill as he was happy to see Misty

"Good." Said Misty as she was glad that Azurill was okay

The lights turn on at the far end of the corner, It was Butch and Cassidy, with Raichu

"Hello, Twerp." Greeted Cassidy

"we were expecting you." Said Butch with a smile

"Cassidy and Brich!" Shouted Misty as she was Shocked

"It's Butch, don't be making up peoples names like that!" Shouted Butch as he was Angry

"What do you guys want now!?" Questioned and Demanded Misty

"We want three things now twerp." Said Bucth with a smile

"Number one, your Gym's Pokemon, Number two, your Azurill, and Number three, that Togetic." Explained Cassidy with a smile

"Well too bad, your not getting any of those three things and that's final!" Shouted Misty

"Well there is a complication in everything." Said Butch with a smile

"Raichu, use Thunder Bolt on that Twerp!" Shouted Cassidy

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu while using his Thunder Bolt

"Run!" Shouted Misty as she quickly grabbed Azurill and ran outside of the helicopter with Togetic

"Azurill!" Shouted Azurill

"Togetic!" Shouted Togetic

The Thunder Bolt missed Misty, Butch and Cassidy ran outside with Raichu to attack Misty

"Azurill use water Gun!" Shouted Misty

"Azurill!" Shouted Azurill jumping out of Misty's arms and using his Water Gun

"Raichu, dodge it and use Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Cassidy

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu while Dodging the Water Gun attack and using his Thunder Bolt

"Azurill!" Shouted Azurill in pain

"Oh no Azurill!" Shouted Misty as she felt sorry for Azurill

"Raichu use Electric Ball!" Shouted Cassidy

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu while using his Electric Ball

"Azurill!" Shouted Azurill in pain

"Azurill no!" Shouted Misty as she was worried for Azurill, "Azurill use Tail Whip!" Shouted Misty

"Azurill!" Shouted Azurill while using his Tail Whip

"Raichu dodge it and use Volt Tackle!" Shouted Cassidy

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu while dodging the Tail Whip, "Raichuuuu!" Shouted Raichu while using Volt Tackle

"Azurill!" Shouted Azurill in pain

"Azurill no!" Shouted Misty as she was worried for Azurill

"Raichu use Thunder Bolt on Azurill!" Shouted Cassidy

"Wait stop Azurill is in pain, don't attack him!" Shouted Misty as she was running towards to Azurill

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu while using Thunder Bolt

Before The Thunder Bolt could hit Azurill Misty stood in the way to protect Azurill from the Attack

"Ahhhhh!" Shouted Misty in pain

"Azurill, Azu!" Shouted Azurill as he felt sorry for Misty

"You guys keep away from the Gym and Azurill and Togetic, their not you Pokemon." Said Misty as she was struggling to speak

"I thought you were suppose to catch Pokemon, Isn't that the way of a Pokemon Journey." Said Cassidy with a smile

"Not unless the people are trying to use them for evil." Said Misty struggling to speak

"Strong words doesn't make a difference." Said Butch with a smile

"Raichu." Said Raichu with a smile

"Azurill." Said Azurill Struggling to get up

"Azurill stay down, I'll protect you no matter what." Said Misty Struggling to speak

"Flattering won't get you nowhere." Said Bucth with a smile

"So do us a favour and stay out of our way." Said Cassidy

"Raichu." Said Raichu with a smile

"How about you do me a favour and you get lost." Said Misty Struggling to speak

Togetic flew in the way of Misty

"Togetic what are you doing?" Questioned Misty Struggling to Speak

"Togetic." Answered Togetic

"You can't fight Raichu, he's too strong, just take Azurill and fly to the Gym and protect the pokemon." Said Misty Struggling to Speak

"Togetic." Said Togetic

"Please don't fight I'm begging you." Begged Misty as she was struggling to speak

"Looks like that Togetic wants to fight us." Said Cassidy with a smile

"well let's give him a taste of some electricity." Said Butch with a Smile

"Raichu." Said Raichu with a smile

"Alright Raichu use Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Cassidy with a smile

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu with a smile while using Thunder Bolt

"Togetic move out of the way!" Shouted Misty as she was worried for Togetic

Before the Attack could hit Togetic, Togetic used It's Fairy Wind against the Attack

"Togetic!" Shouted Togetic while using It's Fairy Wind

The attacks were countered and hit Raichu

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu in pain

"Raichu!" Shouted Cassidy

"Togetic, you saved us." Said Misty while getting up holding Azurill in her hands

"Togetic." Answered Togetic looking at Misty happily with a smile

"Huuu." Nodded Misty with a smile, "Alright, Togetic use Fairy Wind!" Shouted Misty

"Togetic!" Shouted Togetic while using Fairy Wind

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu in pain

Raichu was knocked out

"Oh no Raichu!" Shouted Cassidy as she was scared of Togetic

"Alright togetic!" Shouted Misty happily, "I wanted to try a move like this, let's see how it goes, Togetic use Fairy Wind Times Ten!" Shouted Misty with a smile

"Togetic!" Shouted Togetic while using Fairy Wind Times Ten

The Fairy Wind Times Ten Move blew Butch, Cassidy and Raichu away

"Team Rocket Blasting Off Agaaiiinnnnnn!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy while blasting through the Skies

When Butch and Cassidy were hard to see there was a TINK sound

"Alright, we did it!" Shouted Misty happily

"Azurill, Togetic!" Shouted Azurill and Togetic at the same time happily

"Togetic, I have no idea how to thank you, you saved us, how could we repay you?" Questioned Misty

"Togetic." Answered Togetic

"You want to join me and Azurill in our Journey?" Questioned Misty

"Togetic." Answered Togetic

"Alright, Pokeball go!" Shouted Misty throwing her Pokeball at Togetic

"Togetic!" Shouted Togetic entering Misty's Pokeball

Togetic was now Misty's Pokemon

"Togetic, I choose you!" Shouted Misty throwing her Pokeball

"Togetic!" Shouted Togetic coming out of It's Pokeball

"Togetic I know me, Azurill and you will be good friends." Said Misty while rubbing their heads at each other

The Flash back ends

"And that's the story." Said Misty

"That's a good story Misty." Complimented Ash

"Pika." Complimented Pikachu

"Alright off to Rusty City!" Shouted Ash in Excitement

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu in Excitement


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pokemon Rangers mission in Rusty City, Pokemon Rangers revealed

Pokemon Mission

In Rusty Cities Police station, where three figures where at the emergency bedroom of the police station

"Alright, you have my permission to stay here, good night." Said Officer Jenny while saluting the three figures

"Thanks." said a tall figure with blond hair

Officer Jenny left the room and closed the door behind her

"Okay, let's talk to the council." Said a tall figure with a Plusle and light blue hair

The little brown haired figure opened the laptop and went on the phone with the council

"Council reporting, who is it?" Questioned Council man

"It's us." Answered the Tall figure with blond hair

"Kyle." Answered the tall blond hair figure

"Solana." Answered the tall blue haired figure

"Plusle." Answered Plusle

"and Kellyn." Answered Kellyn

"Alright, you remember your mission?" Questioned the Council man

"Protect the station and deliver the data about Ho-oh to you." Answered Kellyn

"It's important, that team rocket does not get their hands on the data." Explained council man

"Alright." Answered everyone

"Plusle." Answered Plusle

The laptop turns off

The End


End file.
